officialclubpenguinonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit 2018
The was a party in Club Penguin Online that started on July 12, 2018 and ended on July 20, 2018. The island was decorated as a Jungle paradise full of palm trees and fruit. The Forest had an red fruits theme, the Cove had a yellow fruits theme and the Dock had a green fruits theme. There were items to collect at these three locations, which then allowed players to enter the Ancient Temple and Kahuna Kave and complete the obstacle course to earn prizes. Players could also enter the Volcano Mouth from the Snow Forts, where they can throw snowballs into the cursed volcano to destroy it and win prizes. The Migrator was docked at the Beach for this party, which players could enter and explore to buy items from Rockhopper's Rare Items. Storyline During the month of July 2018, the island was getting set up for its annual Adventure Party. Meanwhile, while Rockhopper was on one of his many voyages at sea, he discovered Innocent Island, an island filled with fruit galore. He also discovered an ancient monument, the Temple of Fruit. On the top of the temple was a tiki statue named Big-Big Kahuna. Rockhopper wanted to share his discovery with the Penguins back in Club Penguin Online, so he put the Temple of Fruit on his ship and set sail. Boy, would this be a party! On the voyage there, the Big-Big Kahuna tiki statue was getting hungry and angry. Rockhopper then considered it cursed. Knowing that his penguin friends would help him appease it, and that they could celebrate with an abundance of fruit after, he didn't turn back. Once he'd arrived, the island had already transformed into a tropical paradise. The Temple of Fruit was placed in the Snow Forts. Penguins could head into the temple in search of fruity treasure (once they had found the Sacred Fruit) and all players could work together on the top of the temple to appease the tiki, which had now transformed into a giant volcano. The volcano was destroyed by throwing fruit into it. The tribes worked together and saved the island from possible destruction. Rockhopper set sail soon after, returning the Temple of Fruit to its rightful place on Innocent Island. Fruit Tribes As soon as Rockhopper arrived on the island for the party, there was no time to spare. Fruit Tribes were assembled. Each had their own base on the island, and they threw the main fruit of their tribe into the Cursed Volcano in order to appease it. Though all the tribe were supposed to be friendly with one another, during the party penguins would roleplay, making alliances with other tribes and ambushing their so-called enemies. Red The main fruit of the Red Tribe was an apple. Their base was at the Forest during the party. Yellow The main fruit of the Yellow Tribe was a pineapple. Their base was at the Cove during the party. Green The main fruit of the Green Tribe was a watermelon. Their base was at the Dock during the party. Purple The Purple Tribe had a very minor role at the party. They had no base. Items based on the tribe could be bought from Rockhopper's Rare Items. They did not have a special area to throw fruit at the Volcano Mouth. The main fruit of the Purple Tribe was a grape. Free Items Party Items The Temple of Fruit Catalog was available in the main party rooms: Forest, Cove and the Dock. Rockhopper's Rare Items These items could be purchased from Rockhopper's Rare Items catalog on The Migrator. Stamps Trivia *The Town was custom designed for Club Penguin Online by Joseph. **It was also decorated differently in both clients. Gallery Rooms Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Beach.png|Beach Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Cove.png|Cove Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Dock.png|Dock Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Forest.png|Forest Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Night Club.png|Night Club Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Plaza.png|Plaza Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts adtown.png|Town (New Client) Adventure_Party_Temple_of_Fruit_Town.png|Town (Old Client) Party Rooms Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Ancient Temple.png|Ancient Temple Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Kahuna Kave.png|Kahuna Kave Adventure Party Temple of Fruit Volcano Mouth.png|Volcano Mouth The Migrator Captain's Quarters before Puffle Party 2014.png|Captain's Quarters Crow's Nest 2017.png|Crow's Nest Migrator 2017.png|Migrator Ship Hold 2017.png|Ship Hold Other LoginScreenAdv.png|The Homepage Interface1.png|The party interface